Second Chance to live
by soldier for the living
Summary: Sequel to New life, Jt and Liberty's life after Degrassi. JT is a firefighter and often battles with death. Seeing Sam for Liberty could be her undoing. See how they live through their every day lives.
1. Fighter Yorke POV JT

She flitted around nervously, for the past week she hasn't been able to sit. She would tidy things up or go for long walks. She barely talked, she would avoid me and all I wanted was to be with her. The real life sucked, keeping a job while trying to make enough for college in the fall was the worse. I never thought I JT Yorke would go to college for Theater or acting but like my friends said I acted for so long around Liberty while we were apart. She was great while reconnecting with her family but she still lived with my grams and I. My parents have bought a house and live in the area so they are close but I guess the shocking news is that their pregnant with my brother or sister. My grandma nearly had a heart attack at the news and gave my parents both a lecture on parenting. I sat in the background until my gram pulled me in the lecture and gave me the same speech, I could tell my parents were trying not to laugh at the hilarity in the situation. I just sat their mortified thanking god that Liberty wasn't there. But now as I sit alone in the house again with liberty taking my car off to do god knows what I am bored. I went to my room and grabbed my skateboard. It had been a few years but as I hit the pavement and kicked off feeling the rush of adrenaline it was like I was twelve again. I didn't realize I was headed towards Mia's house but I stopped when I saw her and Izzy outside. I stopped and Izzy ran over to me.

"Hey girl, how you doing?" I stooped down to her level. Her brown eyes level with mine.

"I'm good Jt." I smiled at her then grabbed her and picked her up swinging her around. I brought her over to Mia where I set her down.

"Hey." Mia and I remained friends even though it was strained when liberty was around but she still had that green monster around her.

"Hi Jt. Hows Liberty?" She hugged me in a purely friendly way. She has accepted that I would be forever Liberty's.

"Ah I'm not actually sure, shes nervous I think of going to see our son." She looked shocked.

"Your going to see your son?" we sat down on the bench out side of her apartment.

"Yah Sam is turning one and I get to be there to see it since after that I don't think I will see any others. I mean it's not fair to the family that adopted him if were around all the time then our son will get confused and it will make a mess. I have to accept hes no longer mine any more." I looked down, I knew my brown eyes were laden with sadness they always got that way when someone brought up sam.

"It will be closure for you Jt that's what you need the most. You get to live your life and your son gets to be as happy as a kid could be. I mean its not like down the line you won't have more." I looked at Izzy.

"Nothing is like your first born though, it just sickens me that I'm his father yet he isn't mine. I sold drugs for him. I don't know how stupid or immature I could have been. I can't help but not think of him yah know?" She placed her small hand on my shoulder.

"At least you want to be there a lot of people wouldn't. You have a heart of gold Jt almost to a fault." I sat there and talked the afternoon away with Mia before I skated home and met up with an angered Liberty.

"Where have you been James?" She had been taking that tone with me.

"I was out." I just walked away.

"Where did you go?" She entered my room as I put my board up.

"I went and spent the afternoon with Mia." The jealousy came out in Liberty and I wished that this would end.

"oh, I made you dinner you know."

"no I wouldn't know, you've barely been around lately and when your around your crazy. What is going on Liberty. We have to communicate to be able to make this work." She looked at me and just stormed off but I followed her I was tired of walking around with out my fiance.

"You go out all day take my car, you don't tell me where you go and when I ask you never give me a strait answer, History is repeating its self, your not talking to me and I will walk out the damn door Liberty. Do we have to make this mistake again? I love you but you need to get over your jealousy of Mia. I love you and only you I want to marry you if you can ever let me in fully again. I'm not going to hurt you Liberty. I just cant stand not knowing whats going on? You don't tell me how you feel." She just sat on the bed and I was done yelling.

"I know. This is hard for me Jt, everything is moving so fast. Were going to get married, College and were going to see our son." I sat next to her and held her hand.

"You need to look at this as closure Liberty, we can't be around him that family deserves Sam. After this we will have to wait till our son comes to us if ever. Liberty one day we will have a child we can take care of, one that we can see grow. But Sam is no longer ours." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Our baby Samuel James Yorke. What happens if they changed his name?" I smiled.

"They didn't he is still a Yorke and will always be a Yorke." I wrapped my arm around her.

"I just wish he was in my arms and you were teaching him how to walk and it was us raising him."

"It will never be us Liberty we got to accept that. He will grow into a fine young man and one day he will find us. But until then we can't interfere. We have our whole lives to do that if you can deal with me?" She looked up to my smirking face and just kissed me.

"How about tomorrow me and you spend the day together? I miss not having my fiance around."

"I'd like that JT." I smiled and just laid back with her. We talked of sweet nothings.

"Liberty?" I shifted slightly and saw she had fallen asleep on my chest. I tried to get up but her arm draped over me and held me close. I resided with kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Libby. I love you." I closed my eyes and let her rhythmic breathing drown my senses as I fell asleep...

I got up the next morning at the crack of dawn. Liberty's side was against my chest as we laid against each other. I kissed the back of her shoulder and slipped out of the room to start the day with breakfast in bed. I set the food on the table and was about to sit down and that's when my pager goes off. I sigh not a day off I guess. I had trained to be a firefighter over junior year's summer and now I was getting called in on an out of control apartment fire. I grab my helmet and go to get some clothes on before I kiss Liberty goodbye and leave the food warming in the oven. I dress on my way out and drive my car to the fire.

"There you are Probie, we have a class B fire. Some college kids decided to do flaming drinks and well it got out of hand. Were approaching this situation with caution because the fire is spreading throughout the building and could potentially explode. But we need you and Mack to go in and rescue a lady on the third floor she is trapped in an apartment by some fallen beams on the stair case. After the third floor it hasn't been cleared yet. Check that out." I nodded and pulled my helmet on as I walked into the building up on the second floor I met up with Mack.

"We got to get to her then clear any other floor you know the drill Mack." We walked up the steps and there smoldering beams in front of a closed door. I pulled out my axe and chopped the beams down till we could get to opening the door. The door was locked and wouldn't budge.

"Hello? Any one out there yell back if you can hear me." I could hear a faint help me coming from inside the room. I pulled out my halligan tool and busted the door open.

"Luke the room is to smoked out for me to see use the hose to bust a window open and bring the ladder round to the third floor." The window was smashed and the smoke began to go out the window as I called out again for the girl in this apartment. She was slumped over in her room beams around her and she was trapped. I cut away the beams and pulled her out of the fire helping her to the window. I got her out on the ladder and carried her down once I sat her down at the ambulance I got a look at her soot covered face.

"Manny?" I shook my head and walked back to the ladder. I got on the radio.

"Mack how many floors have you cleared?"

"I'm on the fifth floor Yorke."

"I will meet you up there." I ran back into the complex and saw Mack on the fifth floor combating a fire with the hose. I pointed up and he nodded I continued to check the rest of the floors. I reached the eighth and final floor and saw an out of control fire in one of the apartments. I raced back to the stairwell and grabbed the hose before I began to battle the raging inferno.

"Probie, Mack get out of there its going to blow." I heard on the radio.

"Sir im on the top floor I will go out onto the roof."

"No can do Probie get out its going to collapse." I dropped the hose and began running down the stairs as the apartment I just came out of exploded sending fire down the stair well. I ducked and tried to get past the blaze hitting me. I had to get out soon this blaze was to hot.

"Mack are you ok?" I only heard static from Mack's line.

"Captain, I have no response from Mack I am a floor above him."

"Get to him and get the hell out of there Probie." He yelled on my line. I raced to where I saw Mack. I tried to get him to awaken but he wouldn't. I sighed and walked him down the stairs as another explosion rocked the building. I heard the tell tale signs of it beginning to collapse.

"PROBIE GET OUT IS GOING DOWN!" I heard the captain yell on my radio before the line went dead and I reached the second floor as the building started to come down around me...


	2. Fallen Hero POV JT

I woke to the ringer on my phone going crazy. I noticed Jt not next to me so I picked up the phone.

"Liberty turn on the news, Manny's apartment is on fire." I got up and searched for Jt I noticed that all his stuff was gone and knew he was at the fire.

"Emma, Jt is at the fire please say it isn't bad." I began to get nervous it always scared me but he loved saving lives.

"Just look for your self." I fumbled with the remote till I got to channel three the local news station.

_Fire rages on as building collapses trapping two firefighters inside. _Read the head lines. I sat there numb.

"Please say Jt isn't one of them."

"I don't know Liberty they haven't released the names." I hung up and just watched the TV for the developments. Hour went by and no new development went on. No one could get to the trapped firefighters due to they thought the area would explode I was so afraid. I went to his parents house down the road and let his Grandmother sleep knowing that since shes began to slow she didn't need to be worried. I banged on the door of their house and they came to the door in robes.

"Turn your TV on." They ushered me in and I turned it on to the local new station. A broadcaster was speaking.

"_Fire down on Maple lane turns deadly as the building collapses trapping two firefighters inside, The names of the firefighter's trapped were just released. A probie James Yorke and another rookie Mack Thompson. They have been in the building for over an hour and the situation doesn't look good. Their oxygen supply is on its last leg turning into the fourth hour they have been battling this fire. It broke out hours ago at a party went wrong. Three college guys are being held for questioning on how the fire started. It broke out around 2 am this morning. We keep you updated on this what could be tragedy." _I turned to his parents and they have tears down their eyes like I do. I have lost my Jt again only a miracle could save him now. We just sat there and waited for them to have more news but we got tired of waiting and turned away knowing all hope was lost.

I was trapped with a fellow firefighter against me. The building around us has gone down and I can't see and escape route. I have no way to put out the raging inferno in front of me. I try to find a way to crawl out trying not to disturb anything so it doesn't completely fall on me, killing me. I know that I have been trapped for an hour and soon my oxygen would run out. My tank got stuck on another beam as I crawled along pulling Mack behind me. I can't even tell if my fellow fighter is alive all I know is we have to get out of here because this pressure and fire this close to the tanks could explode this place from the ground up at any minute. I ripped off my tank braving the harsh smoke as I tried to find a route out. I saw an opening and light come from one of the spots ahead. By the time I have reached the hole I have gone twenty minutes without clean oxygen and know I can't inhale much more smoke. I shove my buddy up through and then pull my self up. We are at the back of the building I pull him away to an open field as I set him down the building I was in explodes. I try to wake Mack but he is still out cold.

"Captain" My voice thick and barely able to speak I cough and notice blood comes up.

"Yorke where are you!"

"Behind, safe, Mack." Is all I could get out before I collapsed in the cool grass.

I woke in the back of an ambulance, an oxygen mask was on my face and I felt the burns on my face and arms. I was admitted to the hospital with multiple burns and scarring in my lungs from over exposure to smoke. The had a breathing tube in my nose to regulate the amount of air to my lungs to make sure I didn't tear them till they healed. I dozed off a few hours later once they administered some pain medication before they started healing my burns.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
When I woke I woke to a tear stained face of liberty's.

"Libby." I croaked.

"God Jt I thought I lost you again. Don't ever do that to me again." Her face showed that she was trying not to cry. I opened my arms and held her close she sobbed into my chest and that was when the reality hit me that I may of never seen her again, my beautiful Liberty. I just held her close as both of our bodies shook with the sobs we didn't bother hiding. I looked at my face in a mirror a few hours later and saw I had some second degree burns on my cheeks and my lips were burnt. I had a few cuts that were stripped up from when the building fell. It wasn't until two days later that I found out Mack didn't make it, he died of smoke poisoning a few hours after we got out of the blaze. He left behind his wife and child. I walked out the front doors of the hospital and went to my car where my Family waited.

"Finally back son?" I nodded I wasn't in the mood to be cheered. I had trained with Mack and he was only 26. I got in the back seat and held Liberty's hand. We arrived and hour later at my grams house.

"How is she doing?" I asked knowing my gram hadn't been doing well lately.

"She's ok, a bit miffed at you. We all thought we lost you till they said they found both of you collapsed behind the building."

"I pulled him out just as it exploded." I walked to my grams bedroom and noticed her up and about cleaning.

"Hey grams." I smiled at her as I leaned against the door frame.

"James. You just love to scare an old lady like me."

"I don't try." I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You sure scared Liberty."

"I know I have a dangerous job." She smiled and patted my hand before she went to go sit in the living room, I went up stairs and threw my equipment in the corner before I collapsed on my bed.

I woke to Liberty in a very thin nightie, holding a plate of food. I just could help but stare at her. I wanted her but the food smelled so good. She had a small smirk on her face.

"What fireman can't decide what you want?" I smiled.

"I'm not sure how I am supposed to when my fiance comes in here in a nightie." I gave her my crooked smirk that always melts her heart. She just chuckles and hands me the food before she lays next to me.

"So you ready to see Sam next week?" She rests her head on my shoulder.

"Yah, no more fires till we get back?" I looked down at her. Her big brown eyes filled with help.

"No not unless we have the whole town explode I won't be working." She smiles and drifts off to sleep. I place the plate on my bedside table before I snuggle farther under the blankets and fall asleep...

I woke to the memorial on the news on Mack. It was my fault I should of helped more something. It was a bad situation gone array. It made me wonder how many times I would be lucky to escape death. How many second chances I would have to live. It made me think of the fireman's prayer we had on the wall and I hoped that god is extending a hand to his daughter and wife. I was in a somber mood as I woke and dressed in the blue uniform that was given to me for this occasion. Tobes arrived to drive me to the firehouse so us boys could hang before the funeral. My short glasses ridden friend arrived at the door.

"Man Jt I never thought I'd see you dressed up. Not even for your wedding do I expect you dressed up. I thought you'd wear baggy cargo's and a button up." He always got me to smile when I was down.

"Well dragon lady might breathe fire so I decided to maybe dress for my wedding. Some thing along the lines of my family wouldn't like to see you in your boxers. I mean I'd wear the nice ones with the hearts I thought that be ok but she put her foot down. So much for creativity." I shrugged my shoulders before I got in. He drove me to the firehouse where I walked in to see them all sitting around in various states of dress. I pulled the hat off before I walked in and slung the jacket over the back of my chair.

"Boys, Kendra." I nodded as I sat and had a glass of whiskey passed my way. I sipped on the drink that burned going down. Captain came up to me.

"Put these on Yorke, you proved your no longer a probie." I looked down at the badge they gave, a few medals.

"I don't deserve these medals." They were of heroics and to me I was no hero. In the few months I have fully been a firefighter I've seen little children die from smoke inhalation and it makes me drive harder to get everyone alive. To see that little soot covered face and never know the spark in their eyes is the worst. As I sat around I remember a saying Mack used to say. _A fireman is at once the most fortunate and the least fortunate of men. He's a man who saves lives because he has seen too much death.  
He's a gentle man because he has seen the awesome power of violence out of control._ It made me think back to the last party Liberty had a Emma's the feud between two schools then the violence spinning out of control and ending with me getting stabbed. I looked down at the medals and just pinned them to my coat. The sirens rang as the Engines started and we drove to the cemetery where we put two of our ladders up and hung the flag from the ladders. It represented something more then a flag in the sky the two raised ladders meant that when we buried our fellow fighter his spirit would be able to climb the white ladders on the shiny red trucks for the last time and finally be done with battling fires. We finished setting up and another engine brought us to the main street where his precision would be held. We all sat back in the truck.

"Yorke." I looked to the captain breaking out of my train of thought.

"We want you to carry Mack's helmet in front of the trucks to the church." I sat there stunned.

"Why me?"

"You and Mack were close he took you in as a brother as we all just gave you shit. You helped him out alive and he would want this." I nodded and took a look at the soot covered hat. You could make out the 14 on the side and Mack on the other side. I hid the tear that spilled from my eye. We stepped out at the church and a lot of people were gathered around. We walked to the back of the truck and gently lifted Mack down and carried him into a church full of people. I saw his daughter and Wife in the front. His daughter was only five she wouldn't understand why daddy was never to come home. I looked away not able to see the tear stained faces. My boys and I placed him down with our flag covering the wood casket. I saw Liberty standing in the back and I went to her and just held her hand with the white glove I was forced to wear. A preacher who knew Mack spoke of his selfless act firefighting and said a few prayers. The speaking was over and My boys walked to the front again and I took his folded uniform and helmet and held it as we walked out of the church to those who stood to watch Mack's last trek on this world. I walked ahead of the fire truck holding his stuff trying to hold the tears that threatened to spill. How I wished Liberty was here with me now. We finally reached the cemetery and the casket was lowered from the truck and into the ground along with his things. A firefighter to the end. I lowered my hat as a final prayer was said. Captain stood and began to speak.

"Mack was a rookie who knew what he was doing. He might of not been with our ladder long but he had the true spirit of a fighter. What happened was a freak accident, sometimes not all of us are lucky. I believe Yorke has something to say." I looked at captain with narrowed eyes but I stood up front.

"I was with Mack when the building fell. I helped drag him out, We were on the second floor when the building fell around us. Mack was unconscious after and explosion on the eighth floor. I tried to save him. We collapsed in the grass when the building exploded. Mack was always there when I started out being a Probie and all he showed me the way, he was like a brother to me. A brother I will never forget." I looked down in the cold hard ground and just walked away. I found Liberty and held her close seeking comfort I desperately needed. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned but still held Liberty close. It was Macks wife.

"Thank you Jt, Mack spoke well of you. You were like the little brother he never had. He wanted me to give you these. There accounts of all the fires hes been in, the people he saved and lost. He told me to give it to you right before he died." I nodded taking the beaten brown leather book and sliding it in my Jacket.

"I'm sorry, I tried all I could to save him. I'm just glad I got him out alive before the building exploded." I hugged her and saw her little girl holding her daddy's fire hat clutching it. I bent down to her level.

"You daddy loved you, Jasmine. He spoke of you constantly to me, how proud he was of your accomplishments. Your daddy loved you very much." The girl began to cry and flung her little arms around me I held her close and comforted her.

"Never forget your daddy loved you." I let the little girl go and looked directly into Mack's wife eyes.

"Any time you need me my door is always open." She nodded before she dragged her little girl away. I turned to liberty.

"Lets go to the dot. I need some comfort food." I slung my arm around her and we went off to my jetta. I drove slowly to the dot just trying to put this all behind me.

"You were so nice to that little girl." She placed her hand on mine and it calmed me a bit.

"She just lost her dad and I can't help but feel responsible. If I never went up we could of gotten out safe or if I closed the door we would have had a few more seconds that could of changed everything." She sighed.

"JT a change and I could of lost you two things happen for a reason. It isn't your fault you followed procedure, Mack wouldn't want you beating your self up. Wondering the what ifs is only going to drive you crazy."

"I know it, just sucks I keep beating death now twice. I should of died not him." I stopped in a parking space and Liberty snapped my head to look at her.

"Never wish your self dead. God is just giving you a second chance to live and that exactly what were going to do. We have a wedding to plan." I smiled and caressed her lips with mine. She always knew exactly what to say.


	3. Plans and  Vacation POV JT

Planning a wedding wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. There are so many details that I could care less about. What ever happened to simple wedding I will never know. Liberty was getting frazzled and my mom was trying to control everything. I spaced out to the soccer game on the T.V.

"Jt. JT!" I felt someone slap the back of my head. I turned to Liberty.

"What love?" I gave her my legendary smirk hoping to lessen punishment.

"I was asking what you wanted at the wedding, colors." My dad warned me of this, Mom pulled the same thing on him and he had to look through a hundred shades of red.

"Umm, what ever you want Liberty is fine by me."

"Do you not care about this at all James Tiberius." Her hands were on her hips and she looked livid. My dad was giving me the back out sign from the couch but how could I, she looked beautiful.

"I care, but if you wanted the wedding in your underwear I wouldn't care. You and anything you plan will be beautiful love. I mean I will wear those heart shaped boxers you love and you can wear those sexy..." I couldn't get out the rest of my sentence because of her hand on my mouth stopping me from speaking, she had a faint blush to her cheeks.

"You will be in a tux Jt." She sat down and then looked at me.

"What color." I saw all the swatches out in front of me and looked at random blues and picked teal with my eyes closed.

"This one." She sighed but took it anyways. I looked to my dad and then the door. He nodded.

"Us men have to go out to do some manly things before the wedding." I stood kissed Liberty quickly before I ran into my room and threw my stuff out the window. I put on a T and left the house. I grabbed my stuff and drove off. I went and picked up Toby.

"Were going paint balling, I have to get away from frills and colors." He nodded and grabbed his stuff. It was a new recent thing we picked up when we needed guy time. He called a few more people and in a half hour a lot of us old Degrassi guys were at the old spot in the woods for some paint ball.

"We need teams." Peter and I were captains. On my team I had my dad, Spinner and Sean. Peter had Danny, Sav, and Toby. We went off in the woods and three hours later the sun began to set and we walked up to our cars and went to Toby's apartment to get cleaned up with out our respective woman knowing we went out for paint ball. After a shower and the clothes I wore out back on I drove home to spend some time before we left for Seattle tomorrow. I walked in the house and an amazing smell came from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Liberty at the stove with some roasted veggies and a t-bone steak on a plate cooked nicely next to her. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Got some for me?" She chuckled.

"Would I not Jt?" I smiled and began to set the table.

"Wheres my grams?"

"Your mother took her for dinner to get her out so we have the house to our self's for a few hours."

"So we are alone?" It was the first time in a month Liberty and I have had a moment to us. We sat and ate dinner then went to my room for alone time.

After a while we lay on the bed and she is playing with my hair and that is when she notices I missed a spot of paint in my hair.

"Paintball, that's what you went to do?" She got up and slipped her robe on.

"I thought it would have had to of been something to deal with us. But the lies start." She got up and walked out and I just threw my self back on the bed.

"Damn it." I got up and pulled my jeans on before I went to her room upstairs.

"Liberty can we talk?" She opened the door.

"What." She was short and curt with me.

"Look yes I went paint balling but I did lie, I had to get out and would you of seriously let me go from wedding plans. We've been planning for weeks and it is almost done. I did while I was out talk about the wedding with my dad though. Please don't be mad." She looked at my sincere face.

"Jt, we did this once before. Don't let history repeat it's self. Just tell me and if I don't listen then leave but don't lie about it." I nodded. I had an idea something that would make her feel special.

"Don't get dressed, I want to do something nice for you. Stay here till I come get you." I ran to the bathroom and set a few candles that smelled like vanilla and cranberries about and drew a bath for her with relaxing salts. I went to her room and grabbed her before leading her into the dimly lit bathroom. I lead her to the tub and removed my hands from her eyes. I took her robe and hung it up as she got in. I kneeled behind her and massaged her shoulders until I felt her go lax. With a kiss to her shoulder I slipped out of the room to leave her for some Liberty time...

Today we would be leaving for Seattle to visit Sam. After two years I finally get to see my son. Liberty is a basket case.

"What happens if he doesn't remember me?" She was freaking out again.

"Libby, he is our son. It's going to be the first time you've seen him since you gave birth. He's little and doesn't remember a lot." We boarded the plane and off we were to Seattle.

I packed our stuff into the rental car and off we were on unfamiliar streets, I listened to the drone on the gps tell me where my son was. But luck wasn't on my side. Halfway through the trip it started to downpour and the gps lost signal. Now I was in an unfamiliar town. Hell country with my fiance next to me fidgeting anxious to see our son. I hope this wasn't an indicator to our trip, things between Liberty and I were fragile right now. There is so much going on I hoped for the sake of my heart we would make it through, lord knows I couldn't take the heart break it would be if I lost her now. But with seeing our son, she was acting weird, I knew her and she wasn't seeing this as good bye but seeing it as a chance to get close to our son. It would be pointless to get close since in a week we would be gone again. It seems like everything in my life was turning to be like that in and out, my parents, relationships friends and Mack. It still hurt me to think of him but I just can't figure out why he had to die.


	4. Windows wide open

This holiday started out great. It rained when we got in so bad that our Gps lost signal. So I am driving around with a basket case fiance not knowing where the hell to go. I turn down streets hoping that I will at least find the hotel by midnight. The plane ride was semi long, especially when we hit the layover extension in Vancouver because of rain in Seattle. You know whats the worst about a plane ride? A little kid behind you kicking your seat the whole way, next best thing is his father who has arms the size of my head. Really this was a great start.

After the last are we lost I finally lost it.

"Yes Liberty were lost. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She cowered a bit when I screamed at her. I hit the steering wheel and then the car started blinking, it slowed. Damn it not now not here. I looked down to the gas meter and we were out. Lady luck was not on my side.

"J.T why did we stop?" I looked to her.

"We have ran out of gas." I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Why didn't you check it five miles ago when it started dinging." I didn't know that the dinging meant I was low on gas.

"Sorry for having a dinosaur for a car and not knowing the latest technology. If this thing is so high tech how come it didn't speak in a robotic voice saying we were low." I looked around, there was a gas station maybe three miles back.

"Well sorry you didn't pick the model, although you should of then maybe you might of known that we were out!" Our volume has risen a few notches.

"Stay here make sure I don't get any tickets or someone tows it away."

That is how I got out into the hot sticky pouring rain and began my walk. Once I reached the gas station I went to buy gas and handed him the money but he refused it.

"Whats wrong with my money?" I was tired, soaked and miserable.

"It's not American dollars." Shit, I knew I forgot something. I pulled out my wallet and searched for my credit card. It wasn't there. What else could go wrong? I wish right now I was back in Toronto.

"Can't you do anything man? My fiance is stuck on the side of the road with a rental car, I'm in a foreign country, give a dude a break?" I gave him the I'm sly kicked puppy face that worked on my friends.

"I cannot accept your money." There was a business man standing out side I walked out and over to him.

"Sir, can you help me out? I have money but I'm from Canada and it isn't valid here, my fiance is stuck on the side of the road, were trying to go see our son. I'll pay what ever the equivalence is but spare some cash?" He pulled out a huge wad of money and handed me a fifty and a business card.

"From Toronto right?" I looked to him, how did he know where I was.

"Yeah?"

"I was from there a few years back, needless to say I have a little girl who loved P.J J.T." I was shocked was an understatement.

"Really? How? I mean if you don't mind me asking how did you know who I was?" He smiled and pulled out a business card. I looked down and it read Ryan Coyne.

"My wife and I are separated, she has my two older children you may know them. Declan and Fiona?"

"Can't say I do sir, I graduated this year. But who is the cutie in the back?"

"This one is mine, recent marriage and all, Hey Samantha look who it is." The little girls face lit up.

"Ever around and need a job, I have acting opportunities available." My luck just turned into a jackpot.

"Really? Well I might have to contact you at a later date, thank you for the money how much do I owe you?" I looked down to the fifty in my hand.

"It's nothing don't worry about, just make sure you give me a call even if your in Toronto I can figure something out, with our sister network." I shook his hand and he got in his car and drove off, I went back in grabbed a gas can and ten bucks worth of gas, I smirked at the clerk when I walked back out, the rain was now only a mist but I walked back to the car the rain had completely stopped. I filled the car.

"What took you so long."

"Well not having my credit card, American money poses a problem here." She pulled out her purse and there was my credit card.

"Yah I forgot about that." I sighed. I figured I wouldn't tell her about Ryan, I got into the car and drove away realizing that the windows of opportunities was now wide open in my palms.


	5. Man to Man talk

It was nice enough a simple brick house, with white wash shutters. Toys littered the front lawn. Toys I could of never provided in an apartment back in Canada. I couldn't of provided anything. As I drove up the drive it felt wrong, I guess it is in a way. But as I stepped out of the car, Liberty already visibly shaking takes my hand in a vice grip. We walked up the walk way onto the porch and ring the doorbell. It rang throughout the old house you could hear it through the thin walls. A short blonde woman opened the door, it was Kathy, the one who took my son away from me. And behind her was her husband Tyler with Sam on his hip. Sobs choked my throat as I looked at my little boy. He was dressed in tiny blue overalls, and a white t'shirt. He had my exact same toothy grin, and my mess of hair. But he held Liberty's eyes and nose.

"Come in" As we stepped over the threshold it was like the spell was broken. Liberty broke and leaned on me as tears coursed down her eyes. Our son saw this and started crying. I rubbed small circles into her back and whispered in her ear.

"Shhh, your upsetting our son." She sobered quickly after that and Tyler handed him to her. Tyler placed a hand on my shoulder and motioned for the door. We walked out letting mother and son reconnect.

"James." We walked down the sidewalks till we reached a park and he motioned for me to sit on a bench.

"I wanted to talk to you James, when I heard of you I was worried for this child I was receiving. But when I met Liberty I knew that by her the child would have been ok. Why did you give it up?" I looked at him shocked.

"I had no choice, my rights flew out the window when I overdosed. She signed the kid away, not a day goes by that I wish, I never screwed up. That I was with my son." He just had a blank face.

"I always wondered what kind of man you were." I looked out to the pond.

"I save peoples lives, step into burning buildings and will pull out a child that is covered in soot, and sometimes they have died in my arms. I got there to late. I love to act and I'm going to college for it, but back then my mother just left me my dad was always awol and I had the fear of losing my family. And I went about it wrong and my fears came true. I was stabbed senior year, punctured my aorta but every time I come back, I've almost died twice now. I keep wondering why I get the second chance." I hadn't admitted this to Liberty but to this stranger I can admit it.

"Your son is bright, we kept his name. He is still Samuel James Yorke." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"But how do you really feel that I have your son?" I bit back the salty tracks that were threatening to pour.

"I am so angry, my son should be raised by me. His father but I am a screw up like my own. I lost my son forever. You don't know how it feels, to go through nine months with her and realize its for nothing. I had to get updates from my friend because we were young and stupid. Now my son will never know me. Maybe later he will want to find me, but by then will he like what he sees? If he hears the stories will he think I am a loser and if you tell him of his mother, will he be angry at her for giving up. You have a gift that we misused. It pisses me off that hes all the way here and I'm up there. I don't have the chance to raise my first son. And I have to live with Liberty who still lays the blame. It was my fault my kids now yours. Liberty isn't the same. In plain words shes a mother without her child. It tore her apart to have to give Sam away. She hasn't been the same since." I sat down again after I got up in the middle of my speech. I was angry but more saddened that I lost my son.

"You know Sam's first word?" I looked to him not knowing if I want to know.

"It was Dada. The treasure chest you gave him, he was looking at the comic and said Dada." I smiled, my son would love that comic as I did. But it filled me with rage that I never got to hear it.

"That's the issue, you get to hear everything I am missing! I was beaten, got into a war when I could have been with my son!" I stood walked to the tree and punched it scraping my knuckles against the bark. I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't want to snap.

"You want to know about your sons life then come on I'll show you a few things." We got into the car and he stopped out side a school.

"This is the elementary school he will be going to." Looked a lot like Degrassi. I smiled, imagining him with a big back pack and a skateboard.

"Make sure you let him skateboard. I was always allowed to board to school. I found it therapeutic." He nodded.

"He already loves the trike." Good he would be athletic. It gave me an idea. I pulled out a series of photos of me in the panther costume.

"When he gets of age, give him these. I was the mascot. It's of every year since Junior high." He slipped the photos in his pocket and we walked farther. Around the corner was a gym.

"He's in a play group here, the kids in the neighborhood run around together. The fathers usually go and talk, there's a get together two days from now you can come with me when I bring Sam." I smiled.

"I'd like that." If I was a thousand miles away I still could be part of my Sons life by just knowing.


	6. Realizations

Tyler and I walked back to the house, and when we walked in I was greeted by one of the best sights a man could have. Liberty looked so ecstatic she was practically glowing, Sam was on the floor laughing his foolish head off as Liberty blew raspberries into his tummy. A sweet saddened smile crossed my face. That is what we could have had, had I not screwed up. I hadn't seen her so happy since the day I told her we would live together. I walked over to them and got slowly on the floor. My son looked to me with big brown eyes. He held out a spit covered palm which I let him take mine in. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. I tickled his belly and he gave his boyish giggle. It was contagious soon he had me chuckling. Kathy came in an announced dinner was ready. I got up and picked Sam up. I kept making faces at him. His toothy grin was so cute. I sat him down in the highchair before I pulled a seat out for Liberty. Mild shock crossed her face as I waited for her to sit but she replaced it with a smile and I sat down next to her, taking some steak and potatoes.

"So James." I politely stopped her.

"Please Call me Jt" She nodded.

"Jt. What do you do for a job now?" I had managed to get Mark out of my mind until now. I looked down at my plate before I spoke.

"I am a firefighter." I smiled weakly.

"Oh that sounds like a nice job." I just shook my head.

"It, isn't really but it pays the bills and saving a life is great." Kathy looked pleased in my answer as it was a test or something.

"So how many lives have you saved? Hundred percent rate right?" She was joking but images of that night with Mack, the fire the building collapsing the fear flashed before my eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry." I stood feeling sick as I bolted out the back door, into the cool night.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kathy asked, sure she didn't know but joking around about a firefighters life is not really that funny.

"He just lost another fighter, close to him whom he saw as a big brother. Excuse me but I got to check on him." I bolted for the door, and sighed with relief when I saw him sitting on the swing. I walked over to him and gave it a little push, jolting him from where ever he was. The first thing I noticed was the tears on his face. I leaned down and hugged him tight.

"Shh. Jt, its alright." I said softly as to comfort him. He just cried into my shoulder and this was one of the first times I saw him weak, It reminded me he was still human.

"Every night, I have the same nightmare. It's of the fire, but in the end Mack keeps saying don't kill me. Its my fault he's dead. If I never opened that door, then the fire would of never spread to the stairwell. The building could still be standing or Mack could be alive. It was my mistake that killed him." I sat in the swing next to him mildly in shock.

"You never said anything." He looked down at his shoes.

"You were so on edge about Sam I didn't need to worry you about anything else, I am a big boy and can handle it." I touched the dark lines under his eyes that I failed to notice until now.

"How long has it been since you've gotten more than an hours sleep?" I questioned.

"Over a week." His tired voice came. I smiled to him, and took his hand and stood.

"I think it's time we retire to our hotel." He stood and took my hand. We walked back into the house. He walked over to our son and kissed his head, I heard the soft whisper ' goodbye son'. He straightened him self out and we said our goodbyes. He went to get into the drivers seat but I stopped him and guided him to the passengers side. I drove us to the hotel and by the time I arrived he was out cold. I turned off the radio and gently shook him awake.

"Jt, wake up." He stirred with a deep yawn and looked around a little bleary eyed. I walked with him up to our hotel room and he walked into the bathroom. I waited for him, generally we slept apart unless we needed comforting and when he got out he began to strip and I went into the bathroom to change into something he might enjoy to pick his spirits up. Generally I wouldn't wear anything like this but he doesn't mind when I look 'sexy' although I feel silly. I walked out and almost had to laugh. He was asleep on the bed in his pink hearted boxers. I pulled the sheets back and tucked him in before I got in on the other side slightly disappointed. I drifted off to sleep to his soft rhythmic snores.

* * *

I was in that building again, I knew what would happen next. The building would collapse. But this time it never came. I was a woken to a bright light.

"Jt are you ok? " Liberty's concerned face stared at me. I was a bit bewildered, what had just happened?

"What's going on?" I asked Liberty's face went to shock.

"You were moaning in your sleep Jt, well screaming actually. You just kept screaming no not him, over and over again." Huh? Who could she be talking about, I don't remember dreaming.

"I don... I don't know what your talking about Libs." Her face showed my confusion.

"It was nothing, go back to sleep Jt." I just let my heavy eyelids fall.

* * *

He didn't remember what he was dreaming about? It was another of those nightmares he told me about tonight. Something was wrong and it stemmed from that night in the apartment. There was something he was trying to cover subconsciously and forget. What it was is the question. He was a full time job. I really do love him but something isn't kosher. He would be still and look peaceful and when i woke his limps were flailing everywhere, he had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and he was moaning, like he was screaming out for someone. He turned over and I saw the thin pink scar on his pale back. I knew what it was like to be close to losing someone you loved. I didn't realize he was this bad until now. I sighed and laid down next to him listening to his heart beat and forget that night I almost found him dead.

I began to realize we both needed help. If a past could suffocate someone we would be close to death.


	7. Back to Toronto

He woke the next morning and I knew that he hadn't even remembered that I woke him up. His hair was in disarray showing that he had not slept still. I wanted him to see help, I didn't know the full nightmare but I knew his horrors from the job had gotten to him. I looked to Tyler and he knew what J.T was going through. I smiled sadly before I turned back to watch my fiance play with Sam. He tried to be stand offish making sure he didn't get close but now, I see his barriers have broke and he is falling in love with our son. I haven't seen J.T care free in a while, and knew that it would be a few years before we would be able to even think about having another child. I thought of how we would start our sophomore semester come fall, since I convinced J.T to take college classes before we graduated. Only three years left and we will have our degrees. Mine in business and J.T in theater and acting. I smiled when son and father waved. How Sam looked like J.T, it was bitter sweet we would leave at the end of the week, thus bringing the visit to our son over. I saw J.T walk over to me with our son on his hip. Both of their faces were flushed from the summer heat and running around. He was tickling his belly.

"Hey babe we were going to go for some ice cream care to come?" He said giving me that one sided grin. Sam clapped his hands at the word ice cream.

"Ok. Boys lets go." We told the Smiths we were going to go out and piled into the car, driving by a working gps to go get some ice cream. We arrived at cold stone and J.T picked up Sam.

"Ready? Were going to get a big bowl." I smiled seeing his facial expressions as he talked to Sam. His brown eyes were alight just like our son's. We walked up to the counter and looked through all the options. Sam had to try like five flavors before he was satisfied with one. J.T of course couldn't get one flavor and mixed Chocolate, cherry and vanilla. I sided for a simple cherry. We got our ice cream and sat. Sam had fun getting it mostly over his face while J.T tried to help him out and clean him up a bit his attempts were futile. But alas we got some ice cream into the small boy and made our way back into the summer heat. J.T of course not finding this at all hot. I just rolled my eyes when he made a show. I looked into the mirror to watch my son look out the window and it didn't seem real that two years ago that I gave birth to this little child. We arrived back at the house and handed our son over. We walked hand in hand back to the car and I turned and got one last look at our son before I saw J.T run up to Kathy. He handed her something and then got in the car.

* * *

I handed Kathy a picture of Liberty and I.

"Every son should know his father." She just nodded before I ruffled my sons hair and ran to the car. Slipping away from the house before I wouldn't have the drive to any longer. I noticed Liberty kept wiping at her face and I saw a park near by. I pulled over and got out. I opened her door and held my hand for her.

"What are you doing J.T?" She asked while she wiped away another tear.

"Helping you out. Come Walk with me." She took my hand and stepped out of the car I led her over to the pond where I had my man to man talk a while back. We sat down on the bench and I held her in my arms.

"You know, I thought of something while I was out here with Tyler." She looked up at me.

"What?"

"We aren't bad people for giving Sam up. We are merely trying to make him as happy as can be. We could never afford to give him what he needs on fireman pay and going to school. We make just enough for us. But one day we can really start our family. I mean I am one step there with the ring."

"That you are." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone ignoring the messages and going to my photos, I showed her all the candid pictures I took of her and our son.

" He has a picture of us. I made sure of that." She nodded and dried her tears. I looked to the pond.

"Take this and throw it into the pond." I handed her a heavyish log. She looked at me like I was crazy. I just encouraged her.

"Throw it as hard as you can. Let go of any resent or anger, throw it into the pond." I instructed and she did.

"Why did I do that?" I smiled.

"A way nicer way than I did." I pointed to the broken bark on a tree and then showed the knuckles on my hand.

"So that's how you did that?" I nodded sheepishly, we made our way back to the car and to the airport where we return to Toronto.

**A.N- sorry it has taken me so long to update. Hopefully i will have more time coming to work on this and my other stories.**


	8. Oh no

**Five Months Later:**

I walked back up the stone steps into the theater, dead tired after another five am fire call. I loved my job, loved being able to save people. Protecting, Liberty joked that I had a hero's complex. I started to believe I did. I had been talking a bit to her she knew of the nightmares, how I never know but she knew. So I told her of the stabbing, the part she missed. Told her of seeing my funeral and her crying. Slowly my nightmares began to fade and soon I would be having my winter wedding. (Liberty's idea not mine) But while afraid I was also excited. We had it so that my little brother (now age 2) would walk the isle and be a little ring bearer. My father and mother were remarried. We were working on the consept of an orginal screen play, and I hoped that it would be a class where I could drift off to sleep. I sat down in the back, and pulled out my laptop.

"Continue working on your screen play I will expect it on my desk in the next class." Nice a window to sleep. I sat back and just drifted off. I felt a hand on my shoulder and woke to my professor standing over my shoulder.

"James, asleep again?" I sighed rubbing my face.

"Sorry another five am fire." He nodded and looked at my computer screen. The page was blank.

"You do know that a ten page screen play is due next class. Write a story of the past, something that has happened to you." I drummed my fingers on the lap top, and it came to me. Turn the night of my stabbing into a play.

_Shattered World._

_By, James Tiberious Yorke. _There page one done, if I kept this up I would have this written in no time.

_Setting is at a birthday party, the main character is at his ex's party. He had planned it just for her. Curtian opens and there is a house scene, people croud around the table awaiting the birthday girl. The main character..._ Damn I had to think of a cool name for my self._ Clark._ Worked for superman it can work for me. Now a name for Liberty. Lane! Totaly works. _Clark spots his ex lover Lane and walks up to her. Cross to left side stage, enter Lane._

_Clark: Wow. Lane you look beautiful. Lane tucks hair behind ear and... _An hour later once class had ended I was almost finished I had reached the stabbing scene. Hopefully this would get me an A. I packed up my things and noticed Annable behind me.

"Hey Jt, you busy?" I finished packing up my things.

"No not really why?" I looked at her and she bit her bottom lip tenderly. What was it with woman and biting their lips?

"I was wondering if we could go grab some coffee and look over each others screen plays." I was dead tired.

"How about you let me go home and get some sleep and later you can come over and we can work on screen plays?" She looked up at me and smiled. I walked her out to her car before I got into my Jetta and drove home.

"Liberty, I'm home!" I yelled into the house as I stomped off the snow.

"Liberty?" I walked into the kitchen where a plate was set out for me and I noticed a note._ Went out for the final fitting, be home late. Love Liberty._

I grabbed the bagle and walked to our room. I stripped down to my boxers and turned the tap on the shower and placed the bagle on the counter in the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Once I was throughly clean I stepped out and threw a towel around my waist before finishing off the bagel and collapsing onto the bed, not bothering to change. I fast fell asleep. Soon I woke and heard a knocking on my door. I stood and tied the towel around my waist and opened the door. There stood Annable...

"Umm." Her face flushed red and I realized I was in a towel, I held up my hand and practically slammed the door in her face before I quickly threw on boxers, sweats and a t-shirt. I walked and saw her at the table.

"Sorry bout that Ann, I kinda fell asleep." She just nodded.

"How did you get in?" She gazed her blue eyes up at me.

"Your grandmother let me in." I sighed and pulled out my lap top and handed her what I had done of the screen play. I took hers and read it over, it was mediocre at best. Her directions often had characters bumping into another, and it looked like a bad broadway musical. She had finished reading mine and I pulled my seat closer so we both could look at her laptop.

"Ok so you see your directions? They have the characters bumping into one another. It will make for a bad broadway show, you want to clearly state the direction." She took her laptop and I guided her through so all the characters would not look like a bad fight scene.

"Now your characters is a little unbelieveable, add personal story to it to make them seem real." She nodded and set off to work as I took mine and continued with mine.

_Clark crosses to car, turns back to thugs. _

_Thug 1- Oh Yeah mascot boy laugh at this. _

_Thug runs at Clark with a shiny dagger and stabs an unsupecting Clark in the back, puncturing the aorta. Thug backs off and Clark faces audiance as he slumps against the car._

_Thug 2- Man what the hell did you do? _

_Thugs run off stage left. Clark is shown center stage laboring for breath as Lane enters stage left and drops purse at sight of Clark, She run over to Clark grabs him and sees the stabbing on his back. Screams for help._

_Lane- Help! Somebody Help me! HEEELLLLPPP!_

_Scene fades and curtins close end of act 1..._

I looked over to Annable who was staring at me.

"Whats up Ann?" She pushed her laptop away and faced me.

"How did you make your story real?" I sighed and took gentle hold of her hand.

"It happened to me, I am Clark and Lane is Liberty." She nodded, I knew she wanted details but didn't want to ask.

"All of it is as close as I can remember it happening." Then she leaned towards me and her warm soft lips were on mine. I pushed her back and stood, not facing her.

"What did you do that for! I am engaged! Annable, nothing is going to happen. I lost her once and refuse to lose her again." She quickly packed her things and left the house. I slumped in the chair, how was I going to tell Liberty!

**A.N- Oh no.. things are going to get messy... Quick question does anyone want me to write out the full screen play- pretty much is rock this town episode in a play form. Please review! Thanks**


	9. What?

My grams came out and sat at the table, ten minutes later I still had my head in my hands.

"Whats wrong James?" I looked up at my grandmothers older face, I couldn't tell her that the girl she let in had maybe just ruined my relationship.

"Nothing Grams." She stood and went about making her self some tea. Liberty came in the door with some snow dusted in her hair and she looked like an angel. Her lips were set in a smile and my mother came in behind her, I stood and walked over to her and gave her a desperate kiss. She just happily reciprocated till I realzied the two other woman in my life were staring at me. I stood back and just opted to hold my arm around Liberty.

"How was the fitting Ladies?" Liberty went into little detail only saying I would love it. I sighed, I'm sure I would if we make it there. My mother noticed that I was a bit stand offish.

"Are you ok J.T?" I sighed, maybe I should speak with her first.

"Umm... Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you alone?" She nodded and left out the door, I grabbed my Jacket and followed her. We began walking to her house. I just kicked at the snow crunching under my shoes.

"J.t..James whats going on?" She stopped and faced me, she looked a bit concerened.

"I had that girl, I told you about in my Theater class, well she wanted help so she came over but when I was telling her of the stabbing my screen play, she kissed me. I don't want to tell Liberty, It will crush her. I lost her once and I refuse to lose her again. But she will freak." My mother ushered me into her house and my little brother Leo walked up to me. I picked the small child up.

"I know how much you don't want to tell Liberty. But what would hurt her more, being lied to? Or knowing the truth. James you know how Liberty can be, sometimes the hardest things are the things we have to do. Its like you running into a fire, its hard on Liberty who waits for your safety but its saves another. This will be hard on you and save her. You have grown into a strong willed man. I know your father and I haven't been around like your grandmother but we are so proud of you J.t we couldn't and wouldn't ask for it to be any different." I smiled my mother rarely talked of the past and knowing she was there when I wasn't was comforting. I heard a knock on the door and saw Liberty there. My mother saw her and I knew what I had to do. I took her hand in mine and we walked out side just around.

"I have something to tell you." She turned abruptly to face me and I couldn't hold my expressions in.

"Annabelle Kissed me. I didn't..." She took off running.

* * *

When I caught up with her she was yelling at Annabelle.

"You son of a Bitch." The only other person I know she has ever said that to was Lucas.

"Excuse me?" Her tone sharp and snotty. She turned to Liberty.

"You kissed my fiance you bitch." I stood there shocked. She slapped Anna in the face. I couldn't move, Liberty was beautiful the way the snow gracefully fell around her fluid moments, there was a fire alight in her eyes. It was deadfully sexy. I was broken out of my own thoughts when I heard the shot ring out. My blood ran cold.


	10. Time stood still

Behind Annabelle stood a man bigger in size than me, the gun hung loosely in his hands as I charged him and hit his face with my already scrapped up knuckles, I stopped when I saw blood pouring out of his nose and Annabelle was trying to pick me up. I saw her on the ground staring glassy eyed up at me. I finally knew what it felt like to have the one you love be forcibly ripped away. It felt as if my heart was ripped from its case in my chest, I had failed to protect her when I protect so many others. I fell on my knees next to her and held her wound to stem the bleeding. I just held her in my lap, I was numb. I vaugely remember hearing Annabelle on the phone calling 911. I just held Liberty closer.

"Come on babe don't leave me. Fight it, Fight it like I do." I wiped my tears from her face and she just sat there trying to breath and her hand was on my face, cold not warm. I just shook my head. It was like she was trying to say something but she just couldn't find the words.

"Come on Libby, Hold on for me. We have a wedding remember? You can't die. Just hold on babe, you can't leave me. You promised me forever." My sobs came harder as I saw a small smile on her face. The paramedics pulled me away and one held onto me as I tried to fight him, I had to be with Liberty, I had to be with her till her dying breath. The paramedic faced me to his face.

"Mr. Yorke calm down, Liberty will be ok. Calm down and you can go in there." He let go and I rushed over to the ambulance and held her hand. Whispered sweet nothings in her ear, I just wanted her to beable t hear my voice and know I am there for her. She was once again teared from my grip when they took her into the hospital. I pulled out my cell phone and called my parents then hers then any friend I knew of in Toronto close to us. Man how I wanted to get with that man and just beat his ass to death. I mean why Liberty, why fire a shot? There are better ways to break up a fight. Maybe if I broke it up, I would be shot instead of her. I mean I've cheated death twice now, why not try a third time. Liberty shouldn't have to fight for her life, I should, I've done the bad things. I deserve to suffer not her. I couldn't sit still I kept getting up sitting down. The nurses took pity on me as I began to pace. I looked down at my clothes and saw I was covered in her blood. I just sunk to the floor and ran my hands through my hair and began to sob against the wall. Why in hell was life so cruel. My mother rushed to me and held me close, I felt vulnerable and just leaned into her embrace... All I could do was wait...

* * *

I had gained my composure we had been waiting for four hours. My mother was hungry and I had walked to the nearest bathroom to clean up and change. I stipped off my ruined clothes as I put on the ones my Father brought. I was so thankful for the warm clean clothes. I washed the blood off my arms and face. I looked like shit, my eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. I sighed and walked back out to the waiting room. I sat down in one of the plastic chairs and waited. Her father was glaring daggers at me and her mother was looking at me with sympathy. The gang was just talking quietly. I had no energy to do anything. A tired doctor came out and spoke with Liberty's parents who left probably to go say goodbye. The doctor looked at me with a sad look. He walked over to me and I stood.

"She is going to be ok. You can go see her." A smile broke out on my face and I collapsed to the gound. Toby helped me up and he sat me down in the chair.

"She did it, She fought." I stood on shaking legs with Emma and we went to Liberty's room. Out side standing were her parents. The door was closed. Her father looked disgusted with me.

"How could you not see that gun? How could you let my daughter get shot?" I was pissed off. His wife held him back.

"Harold that is enough. J.T did all he could." Emma looked worried as I stepped forward.

"You dont think I wouldn't die for your daughter, If I knew someone had a gun step in and take the bullet. You dont know that if she died I would of never been able to forgive my self. Your daughter is my life, but it isn't my fault." Her father never did like me, He tried but just couldn't and I was fine with that. I would marry his daughter.

"James go see her." Her mother soothed, seeing my fists all balled up. I nodded and calmed when I walked in the door.


	11. Everything is alright

She looked rough, but she smiled at me as I walked in. I just couldn't believe it, two days ago she was shot and now she was smiling at me. It felt as if I was in a twilight dream.

"Hey Jt." I smiled at the nickname everyone used back in high school.

"Hey Libby." I went over to her and sat on the bed next to her, gently holding her hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you." She smiled.

"You will never loose me." I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You know your cutting it close, I mean we get married soon." She chuckled but stopped and winced in pain. I looked down to her abdomen. She hadn't had to much damage, far less then when I had been stabbed. It tore some muscle but no organs thank god.

"And I thought you were going to be the one running." I smiled at our joke, ever since I asked her she would joke that because of my job I would have to run in my gear to see her at the wedding.

"Yeah about that." She looked at me.

"I'm quitting the force, I haven't been the same and even though I'm no longer a probie I just can't risk my life. I know how you feel when I don't come home." Her eyes looked like they were about to water.

"But you love it." I smiled at her.

"Well I got a job I would love better. You know the Coyne family? The one who owns the T.V company? I met him when we visited Sam and he offered me a job when ever I want. I called him the other day and soon I will be filming for a real prime time television show." She jumped up and hugged me.

"You've wanted that since high school!" I smiled remembering those days on the preschool show.

"Yeah it's becoming a reality. I mean its all working out finally." I leaned down and kissed her. I was in bliss.

* * *

I was nervous as hell, our wedding date snuck up on me and after a great bachelor party the last night it made me reminisce on the time we spied on snakes party. I tugged at the thin black tie I wore and straightened my teal vest I wore. Soon I would walk down and marry Liberty. The girl whom I have loved since I was a junior in high school. Toby stood next to me.

"Man I don't think I've seen you so nervous since you told me Liberty was pregnant." I shook my head and finished pining on all the medals, since I hadn't quit yet I had to look proper at the wedding. And as I was about to ask of my son he come running in the room half dressed with a Manny chasing him.

I bent down and scooped him up.

"Hey how come you aren't dressed yet?" I said tickling the little boy's stomach. I looked to Manny who looked frazzled.

"He kept asking for you and wouldn't get dressed." I smiled and took the clothing.

"I'll get him from here, Manny." She nodded and went out the room.

"You know Sam there's going to be Cake!" He smiled.

"Cake...Cake..." I sat him down on the bed and dressed him in his little tux.

"Where is your mother?"

"Behind you James." I turned and saw Kathy smiling at me.

"You look handsome. Both of you." She said looking at Sam.

"Well he was easy to dress. Just wanted to hang with the guys not that I blame him, the ladies have been getting dressed for hours." The older woman smiled at me.

"And when she walks out you will see why." I saw my mother walk in with my little sister in her arms.

"What is this a party?" I questioned. She laughed.

"No just checking up on my son on his wedding day." I smiled at my mother and both Kathy and Toby slipped out leaving me with Sam. I sat on the bed and bounced my son on my knee.

"He looks just like you." I smiled and kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Yeah but he is as stubborn as Liberty." She smiled at me.

"You would of made a fine father." I shook my head.

"We were both too young. Sam is happy and one day I will have one that I can call my own." She smiled like she knew something I didn't.

"Maybe sooner than you think." I just shook it off as my mother thinking about what couples get up to on a honeymoon.

"I don't know." Sam wiggled free of my grip and went over to my sister and kissed her cheek.

"He is in love with her." My mother hugged Sam.

"You will be a heart breaker some day, just like your father." I laughed. There was a knock on the door and my father stepped in.

"It's time son." I stood and gave Sam his pillow with the rings. My mother went to go check on the bride and my father fixed my tie.

"You are so ready for this James. It saddens me that I missed you growing up, but never the less you have grown into a great man and you make me proud to call you my son." I smiled and hugged my father as Sam tugged on my pant leg. I laughed and picked him up carrying him out side to the field where the alter of sorts stood. We were having an all out door wedding. There was white roses everywhere and the sun shone making for a warm spring day. People were seated in there chairs and I smiled at them. I saw my father hold Sam back. The music started and Emma came out on Spinners arm. And Toby had met up with a nice brunette a few months ago named Tiffany and he looked so happy as he escorted her down the isle. Lastly came Manny with little Sam holding her hand. My mother was right he would be a heart breaker. I saw my father sit next to my mother and then the tune changed. I looked at the tent that held Liberty and she looked stunning I forgot how to breathe. Her make up was light but it enhanced her features. Her hair was braided and laced with a few sprigs of baby's breath but it was the white dress she wore that made me smile the most. It hugged her womanly curves and accentuated her in all the right places. The top had intricate lace that just flowed into silk that was simple. Her dark brown skin just glowed in the sun light. I had seen that glow before but I couldn't place it. I shook it off as her just looking radiant in her dress. I stumbled a bit and could form words when all I wanted to say she looked beautiful. She just held my hand as her father gave her away. We stood before a priest and he spoke but I just stared into her eyes. Before I knew it we were exchanging rings and I was pulling her close to taste those soft lips for the first time as her husband.

"I present to you Mr. & Mrs. James and Liberty Yorke." She was finally mine. We walked down the isle and I kissed her again when we were away from all the party goers.

"Why does it look as if you are glowing? I swear I've seen it before." She smiled at me.

"Well you have..Think Jt." Jt... wait she wasn't.

"No?" I said giving her a questioning glance.

"Yes. I'm pregnant." She all but squealed. My mother was right... She knew! I picked liberty up and spun her around.

"That is the best present yet."

"So you aren't mad?" I held her hand lightly and stared into her eyes.

"Mad? How can I be mad! I've wanted one of our own since my sister was born." I saw her visibly relax and I pulled her close.

"Besides this time I will be there for you." She leaned up and kissed me. I just smiled yeah everything was alright. We made it through and were just beginning a crazy new ride.

**A.N- And finally we have the ending to this story. I can't say wether I am sad or glad I have finished this. There won't be a sequel but I might have more Jt stories up my sleeve. Please Review and Thank you for reading.**


End file.
